


Mine Is Yours

by darlingred1



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingred1/pseuds/darlingred1
Summary: Eddie had no illusions about what he was. A loser, yes. A guy who fell for anyone who gave him the time of day, definitely.A shameless, touch-starved, and kinda slutty bottom who sucked up any pleasure his partner gave him and happily begged for more, oh absolutely.(And Venom, it turns out, is all of these things too.)





	Mine Is Yours

Eddie had no illusions about what he was. A loser, yes. A guy who fell for anyone who gave him the time of day (and then refused to ever fucking let that person go), definitely.

A shameless, touch-starved, and kinda slutty bottom who sucked up any pleasure his partner gave him (and sometimes pain too, he wasn’t picky) and happily begged for more, oh absolutely.

Which, at first, made it a little funny when Venom said things like **_We_ are Venom** and **Your needs are our needs, Eddie**. But the more that Eddie learned about Venom—his life before Earth and before Eddie, the things he enjoyed about his life now—the more it made Eddie sad.

Because it was true. Venom was a lot like Eddie. A loser who had committed himself fiercely to the first compatible host he’d found and who threw a goddamn fit at the mere idea of them ever being separated.

If, god forbid, Eddie ever dumped Venom like Anne had dumped Eddie, then Venom would surely do a lot more than just pass by Eddie’s apartment occasionally and stare mournfully up at the windows. There would be bodies and destruction and _so many teeth_ unless Eddie took it back and promised to never do it again.

 **You can’t dump me** , Venom said. They were watching a movie on Netflix together, something with a lot of explosions and violence that Venom found as funny as slapstick, but of course that didn’t stop him from eavesdropping on Eddie’s thoughts. **We are _us_. We can’t be separated.**

“We were separated,” Eddie said, looking down where Venom was wound like a black ooze-snake around Eddie’s shoulders.

 **It won’t happen again.** Venom’s voice was grim, ominous as a sudden creak in a silent house.

It should have been creepy, maybe, like a dangerously possessive boyfriend, but Eddie felt only fond. Venom echoed the emotion back to him, even stronger, and Eddie grinned. “Exactly. Bodies and destruction and teeth.”

He stroked Venom’s head, which was tucked under his chin where he couldn’t really see it, and didn’t realize until a second too late that the touch might be unwanted. Venom wasn’t a pet—and responded to the insinuation almost as strongly as when he was called a parasite—and petting was for pets.

Venom surprised him by pushing into Eddie’s hand with a rumble of satisfaction and an emphatic **More**.

He squirmed and rolled as Eddie kept going—into Eddie’s touch, always into it, never away from it—and eventually Eddie could feel the echoes of Venom’s pleasure in his own body. It was that soft, buttery feeling of contentment, of being totally relaxed and at home and never wanting this moment to end. Eddie had experienced it sometimes when Anne had played with his hair or spooned him.

 _Touch-starved_ , he thought, and said out loud, “No one’s ever really touched you before, have they?”

 **No.** There was no wistfulness in the response. Venom couldn’t summon even a memory of sadness when Eddie was touching him—and oh did Eddie know all about that feeling too. **Only Eddie. Us.**

Definitely touch-starved, then, and pretty shameless too. Eddie didn’t think about the rest of it. Not now, when Venom was sagging down Eddie’s chest so that he could curl up in Eddie’s lap instead. Venom’s skin—or whatever it was—was solid, dry, but a little squishy, like the Gak that Eddie remembered from the 90s. Except Venom was warm. So warm.

“Guess you’re all mine then,” Eddie said.

He’d liked when Anne said stuff like that to him, just nonsense that made him feel wanted and worth something, and sure enough, Venom rumbled happily and sent a bolt of affection at Eddie as strong as anything Eddie had ever felt for Anne.

 

* * *

 

From then on, cuddling became a thing. Nightly, before Eddie fell asleep, Venom would ooze free and settle against Eddie’s chest, a warm and rumbly but largely shapeless mass in Eddie’s arms. When Eddie worked on his laptop at home, Venom would drape himself along Eddie’s back, as much like a blanket as a person, and nuzzle Eddie’s nape every time Eddie paused to gather his thoughts and put them into words.

It was the last action that provided Eddie the nudge he needed. Because there was a little plot of skin, somewhere between his nape and the stretch under his ear, that was sensitive as hell to gentle nuzzling touches, and it was there that Venom kept coming back to again and again, making Eddie shiver and jerk and lose his train of thought.

“You’re doing that on purpose, aren’t you?”

 **Perhaps.** Venom dragged out the _s_ as he extended his tongue for a lick that sent a shudder through Eddie’s whole body. **It feels good.**

“You can feel it?”

**All we feel is you, Eddie.**

The phrasing gave Eddie pause. The _we_. “That’s not true, though, right? When I touch you, you feel that. You practically purr you love it so much.”

**I feel you touching. I feel pleasure. Beyond that, the sensation is…tangled. Difficult to parse.**

Eddie digested that, abandoning his Word document and leaning into Venom, who wrapped four wispy tendrils around Eddie’s chest to hold him. “So, what, you don’t feel anything physical that doesn’t start with me?”

**Nothing so strong as what you feel. You are the one with nerve endings and touch receptors.**

Eddie had never thought about it like that. He knew that when Venom was without a host, he was basically a glob of slime, but somehow it had never occurred to him to consider that what was inside that glob might be very different from what was inside him.

Which was stupid. Humans didn’t need hosts to survive. Of course they were different.

“Huh,” he said.

Venom licked his cheek, leaving a wet stripe behind. **It doesn’t matter. You’re mine, so they are ours. Go back to your article. You have a deadline.**

 

* * *

 

After the deadline had passed and the article was submitted, Eddie was still pondering it. What Venom did or didn’t feel—and did or didn’t want to.

“Symbiotes don’t…have sex, do they?”

It made sense. Globs of slime…they probably reproduced asexually, like amoebas.

Venom’s response was as dry as the desert sand. **Neither do you.**

Eddie laughed and got a mouthful of shampoo-y water. He spat it out and stepped out of the shower spray. “Thanks for pointing that out, bud. Very kind of you.” He ducked back under, finished rinsing his hair, and emerged again. “But if I did, would you feel what I was feeling?”

**Yes.**

Eddie waited for him to say more, but apparently that was it. He still couldn’t get a read on Venom the way Venom could on him, but he suspected that Venom knew full well what idea had been spinning around and around the far fringes of Eddie’s mind and was just waiting to see what Eddie would do about it.

“And if I jerked off…that too?”

**Yes.**

Snickering, Eddie reached for his bar of soap. “You didn’t even need to ask what I meant by that.”

**You think of it often enough, using those words and others. Before Anne, you ‘jerked off’ regularly, but not any longer. It made you miss her, so you stopped.**

That was heavier than anything Eddie wanted to get into now, so he decided to sidestep it for the moment. “So you’re basically a virgin, then, aren’t you, V? Totally untouched.”

Venom didn’t respond immediately. Maybe Eddie’s comment had thrown him, and he was trying to reassess and regroup. Or maybe Eddie was projecting.

 **I’ve never experienced sexual stimulation** , Venom said eventually. Something about hearing _sexual_ in Venom’s deep, growly voice did things to Eddie’s insides, but it was nothing compared to the low **Oh** that followed it. **I felt that. Your heartbeat.**

“Picked up a bit, yeah.”

It was a leap, what Eddie did next, but he felt confident enough in making it. This was Venom. He’d seen Eddie act much, much stupider.

Leaning back against the shower wall, Eddie trailed his fingertips lightly along his neck, brushing over the sensitive spot that Venom had teased only yesterday. Eddie shivered as usual, but this time—maybe because he was watching for it—he felt an echo of a response from Venom, an odd sensation like Venom was curling under his skin, similar to how he’d arched under Eddie’s hands when Eddie had petted him.

“Feel that?”

 **Yes.** Venom’s tone was off, almost uncertain or uncomfortable. Eddie might have stopped if he hadn’t added, **Where else does it feel good, Eddie?**

“Most places, some way or another.”

To illustrate, Eddie stroked up his throat and then down to his sternum, along his collarbone. A drop of water fell from his chin to his chest, and Eddie followed its track over the edge of his areola and flicked once over the nipple itself.

They were finicky things, his nipples. Impossible to predict whether they’d respond on any given day, but they did today. That one touch filled Eddie with a glow of pleasure, but it paled in comparison to Venom’s reaction.

Venom moaned. A pure, unmistakable moan that seemed to rattle in Eddie’s bones. Eddie scraped his thumb more roughly over his nipple just to hear it again, and brought his other hand into the mix on the opposite side to hear it a third time.

“You like that, sweetheart?”

Venom didn’t answer, nor did he have to. The string of moans, which went on and on every time Eddie flicked or scraped or pinched, never losing even a hint of intensity, said enough on their own.

 _Oh yeah_ , Eddie thought, starting to get a little hazy himself with the rush of his own arousal, _a slutty bottom desperate for anything and everything I give him._ And lucky for Venom, Eddie knew all about that.

Eddie caressed his abdomen, his sides, his hips, his thighs, and still Venom was groaning in Eddie’s head like he was in heaven. Eddie understood, he supposed. He remembered being younger, when every touch felt new and life-changing, intoxicating.

Still, he wondered: “You didn’t get any of this from my memories?”

**Not…like this. Your memories failed to convey the…the range of sensations.**

Eddie was following the seam of his inner thigh, tracing where it met with his pelvis, when something warm and slick closed around the base of his cock. He jolted, looked, and found a thin yet solid black tentacle wrapping around the hard flesh, giving it a squeeze.

He moaned along with Venom even as he wanted to laugh. “Impatient?”

**It feels better like this, Eddie. So… _good_.**

The shower was getting cool, the hot water running out. In a matter of minutes, it would be ice-cold. Gritting his teeth, Eddie slammed the taps off and tore open the shower door.

“Hang on a sec,” he told Venom.

But of course Venom didn’t listen. Now that Venom had gotten acquainted with Eddie’s dick, Venom didn’t seem inclined to leave. He was stroking it now, learning every inch, finding the sweet spot just below the tip, and through it all he was filling Eddie’s head with growls and rumbles: the noises of a virgin symbiote finally being touched.

Eddie tried to grab a towel, to at least try to dry himself before he tracked water everywhere on the way to the bed, but he ended up half collapsed against the wall, as lost in pleasure as Venom was. A second and third tentacle had joined the first. Venom found Eddie’s balls, his taint, and the soft whimpery sounds coming from Eddie’s throat would have been humiliating if he couldn’t feel how much Venom was loving hearing Eddie like this.

“Give, mm, give me a minute. To get to the bed. I’ll show you how to make it feel even better.”

Venom knew what Eddie had in mind. It was _right there_ , blaring in Eddie’s thoughts, and apparently the idea was sufficiently intriguing because the tentacles let go without fuss. They didn’t disappear, though, just hovered barely out of reach, waiting.

 **Eddie.** Venom’s voice shook. Actually _shook_. **Hurry.**

Eddie hurried.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long, long time since Eddie had felt any shame about liking it up the ass. In large part because when it was good, it was _really good_ , but also because Anne had thought it was hot, and the guy Eddie had dated before Anne had thought it was hot. So Eddie eventually learned to think it was hot.

And now Venom was going to think it was hot too. Venom was going to _love it_.

He’d calmed considerably while Eddie was getting the dildo from the nightstand and giving it a quick clean. Now his curiosity was buzzing through Eddie like a bolt of electricity, somehow managing to make Eddie even more on edge.

**You call yourself a ‘bottom’ whenever you think of this. But you’re not.**

Eddie’s hands faltered on the lube bottle. “What?”

**You are far from inferior. You are better than any human I have known. If humans must be on the top or bottom, Eddie, then you are certainly on the top.**

On one hand, the sentiment was almost unbearably sweet. On the other hand, it was so misguided that Eddie couldn’t do anything but laugh. “Oh, darling. There’s nothing wrong with being on the bottom. You’ll see.”

He slicked the dildo quickly and lay on his back, legs bent and spread. No sooner had he pressed the curved tip to his asshole than he realized Venom was beginning to ooze out of Eddie’s hip, forming a long, snakelike coil with his head at the end so he could watch.

 **It’s black.** He sounded deeply pleased about that. **We like black. It’s small, though.**

In terms of length, Eddie supposed it was, but with the thickness and the curved shape, it could pack a hell of a punch. But it was easier to show Venom than try to communicate it, so he said nothing and just started to ease the tip inside.

 ** _Eddie._** There was confusion there, and something too close to distress for Eddie’s liking.

Eddie understood, though. Sometimes it took a minute to feel good, and when you didn’t know what was coming…

“Give it a bit. Come here.”

Venom slithered up Eddie’s body and cuddled against his shoulder, like he did before they slept. Eddie couldn’t hold him just then, with one hand gripping the dildo and the other keeping his balls and flagging dick out of the way, but he headbutted and nuzzled as much as he could.

And when he’d slid most of the shaft inside and the thick silicone tip skidded over his prostate, Venom just lolled his head to the side and let his jaw open and his tongue extend, dazed by the odd but exquisite pleasure.

**Oh. Eddie.**

“Good, right?”

**_Again._**

Eddie couldn’t have refused if he wanted to. He moved the toy in hard, pointed thrusts until his cock was stiffening again and every one of his own cries was drowned out by Venom’s rumbling moan.

Eventually, when Venom got more accustomed to the sensation and the rhythm, he shooed away Eddie’s hands and took over with two newly manifested tentacles, leaving Eddie free to wrap his arms around Venom and hold on for the ride.

Venom’s body was more solid than it had been before, and more fully formed. Eddie could feel Venom’s broad shoulders, his muscular arms, his strong back—it felt almost like they were fucking.

 **We _are_ fucking.** Awe rang in Venom’s low voice. **I feel you. You’re in me.**

It might’ve felt like that to Venom, but not to Eddie. The tentacle on his dick was motionless, just holding on near the base while their combined focus was on the dildo pumping steadily in and out of Eddie’s ass.

 _Close, but not enough_ , he thought, and pushed a mental image at Venom: hands and knees, Venom pinned below Eddie. Venom on the bottom in the very literal sense.

Venom moved them without a word, just took control of Eddie’s body and manhandled it onto position, and then—

“Oh, god,” Eddie whimpered, burying his face between Venom’s massive shoulders.

Whatever Venom had done when he’d put himself beneath Eddie had given Eddie a tight, wet hole to sink his cock into. It clutched at him, like it needed him deeper, and when he tried to oblige, Venom trembled and growled and shoved the dildo deeper into Eddie’s ass.

“Fuck.”

Eddie clung to Venom, muffling his moans in Venom’s warm, rippling skin. He drove his dick harder into Venom’s hole, and Venom drove the dildo harder into Eddie’s. Matching him, Eddie realized. Fucking Eddie just like Eddie was fucking him.

 **Fucking _us_** , Venom hissed, arching into him, inspiring Eddie to arch into the toy.

Still, it wasn’t quite right. Maybe Venom had a point: the dildo was too small. Eddie wanted it to burn. He wanted to feel it so deep he wouldn’t be able to sit without remembering how loose and open he’d been.

Venom agreed. **Bigger. Much, much bigger.**

And just like that, the dildo was gone, replaced by something longer, thicker, something that squirmed a little as it slipped inside and then started to swell once it was there. Eddie bit his lip, holding in a wail as he rocked between it and Venom’s hole, which seemed even tighter now, clasping his dick like a vise.

**Yes. Perfect. Fuck us, Eddie. Fuck us.**

“ _You_ fuck us,” Eddie gasped.

Whether it was Eddie or Venom, someone was certainly fucking them. Both of them, maybe. Every time Eddie’s cock sank deep into Venom’s hole, Venom’s tentacle shoved deep into Eddie’s hole, and every time Eddie withdrew, leaving Venom empty, then Venom withdrew, leaving Eddie just as empty.

Venom grabbed Eddie’s hips, scratching the skin with his claws, and Eddie dug his own nails into Venom’s chest. It was an endless loop of dual sensations, of fucking and being fucked, of hurting and being hurt, and Eddie felt like he was going to shake apart from the sheer enormity of it all.

 **I want to come.** Venom was as close to whining, to begging, as Eddie had ever heard him. **Make us come, Eddie. We want to come.**

“Yeah,” Eddie grunted. “God, yeah.”

The orgasm was already there, looming in front of them, and all Eddie had to do was let them tumble into it. When it hit, Venom shouted and writhed, and even though Eddie could _feel_ Venom’s bliss just as sharply as he could feel his own, Venom’s voice was panicked when he called, **Eddie. Eddie!**

Eddie gripped him harder, sank his nails in deeper, and kissed and nuzzled Venom’s nape like Venom had nuzzled Eddie’s countless times. “It’s all right,” he murmured. “Just let it happen. I got you, baby. I got us.”

It was only when Eddie was rocking them with the aftershocks that Venom began to quiet. Soon he was only whimpering, low and needy, every time Eddie’s hips gave another hitching thrust, chasing every last drop of pleasure he could squeeze out of them both.

Then Eddie was the panicked one when Venom melted suddenly in his arms, his form going thin and liquidy, reverting to the snakelike shape Eddie had become so familiar with. The hole around Eddie’s softening cock dissipated, as did the monster of a tentacle in his ass. Long ropy tendrils wound around Eddie’s body, wrapping as tightly as Eddie’s arms around Venom.

 **Eddie** , Venom moaned, over and over. He seemed incapable of saying anything else. **Eddie. Eddie.**

“Yeah.” Eddie stroked his head and smiled when Venom arched into the touch like a cat. “I’m here. I told you: being on the bottom is _awesome_. Just wait until I teach you about prostate milking and anal orgasms. I almost cried the first time.”

 **Eddie.** Venom twisted in Eddie’s embrace so they were facing each other. His white eyes were narrowed to sleepy slits, his teeth and tongue mysteriously absent for the first time that Eddie could remember. **Your come tastes so good.**

Eddie blinked. “What?”

Venom blinked too, but his looked more satisfied than confused. **Your come. Tasty.**

Eddie thought back to the last time he’d fucked someone with a dick. _Come slut_ , the guy had called him. Because so often Eddie had ended up sucking the guy’s come off his dick or fingers like he was starved for the stuff. Eddie wouldn’t have exactly called it _tasty_ , but…

“Oh,” he said. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”


End file.
